A World Without You
by aliasfan
Summary: [COMPLETE] This is a collection of poems from the viewpoint of Riku, Kairi, Sora, and even Ansem! Poems are mostly rhyming but all fascinating! Please R&R each one so I know how I did for each poem! Thanks!
1. You're Still Here

AN Yay! This is my first time putting something on fanfiction.net! I have  
been writing fanfics, but they will be posted later on. So for now, I will  
put up this poem collection. OF course it all deals with Kingdom Hearts.  
Some of the poems are romantic, sad, etc. Each chapter is a new poem.  
Please R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer Sadly enough, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I could own  
Sora (whom I'm totally obsessed about), but alas, it is not possible _  
  
Be nice to my split personalities. Let me give you a brief description  
about each:  
  
Kaeli: 17 year old who is completely addicted to DDR.  
Jamba-Khan: a pessimistic guy who is all about *gloom*  
Raeleigh: a perky little girl who can sometimes get annoying.  
  
You will see them later on, for now they are all sleeping-as it is 7:20 AM.  
  
*You're Still Here* (Kairi talking to Sora)  
  
I'm sorry to say that after all we've been through,  
  
I get the feeling that I'm losing you.  
  
At times in my heart, I feel you're not there.  
  
The least it would do is bring grief and despair!  
  
To think that even you, the strongest I know,  
  
Would grip onto the darkness and not let go.  
  
Or it may be that you just aren't alive,  
  
And I can't bring you back no matter how hard I strive!  
  
But let me stop believing that you are dead.  
  
Maybe some force is playing with my head.  
  
To think I could lose all that I need,  
  
To think that for hours I've watched a small seed.  
  
It's grown into the treasured fruit-the paopu.  
  
Which I've been saving to share with you.  
  
I hope for you only the best as you go.  
  
The journey is long and hard, as you know.  
  
But what is this? It's not my heart,  
  
That's beating fast...just seemed to start.  
  
I think I feel you still inside.  
  
I guess before that I had lied.  
  
I don't have to hope again that I will see your face.  
  
For now I realize you never left me in the first place.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Jamba-Khan: I don't even think you spelled paopu right. Man, how smart are  
you?  
Raeleigh: Leave poor aliasfan alone. She wrote a chappie! So it doesn't  
matter if there are any mistakes, right?  
Jamba-Khan runs away.  
Raeleigh: Where are you going?!  
Kaeli: He's probably going to play DDR, which is what I should be doing  
now, tomorrow, forever!!!! Muehehheheh!  
  
Please R&R!!! 


	2. How Can I Live?

AN: Hello everyone! I typed this poem during my lunch break for school. I  
think I'm gonna find that I'll spend a lot of time doing this instead of  
working. Well, I don't have the internet at home right now which I'm really  
mad about so that's why I'm doing everything at school. But hopefully I'll  
get the internet back soon. Hope you liked the poem. Here's another one!  
  
Disclaimer: Kaeli: aliasfan regrets that she does not own kingdom hearts,  
but she does own sora's heart....  
Raeleigh: Ohh, I love romance!  
Jamba-Khan: Gimme a break *gloomy*  
  
"How Can I Live?" (Kairi talking to Sora)  
  
How can I live when I'm dying?  
  
How can I laugh when I'm crying?  
  
How can I win when I'm quitting?  
And how can we be together when we're apart?  
  
Because....  
  
There's no reason to live so that's why I die.  
  
There's no reason to be happy so that's why I cry.  
  
There's no point in winning so that's why I quit.  
  
And since we aren't together we must be apart.  
  
I try to find hope that one day you'll return.  
  
That maybe it'll be another lesson learned.  
  
That maybe you'll never leave again.  
  
And hopefully my broken heart will mend.  
  
If you found your way home, to me you came,  
  
Things would never be the same.  
  
Then,  
  
How could I die when I'd be living?  
  
How could I cry when I'd be laughing?  
  
How could I quit when I'd be winning?  
  
And how could we be apart when we'd be together?  
  
Because...  
  
There'd be no reason to die so that's why I'd live.  
  
There'd be no reason to cry so that's why I'd laugh.  
  
There'd be no reason to quit so that's why I'd win.  
  
And since we couldn't be apart we would be together.  
  
*************************************************************************  
All of my split personalities fell back asleep. I'm still typing this at  
school and it's 7:36 AM. I NEED THE INTERNET AT HOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Please R&R 


	3. Me and My Mind

AN Yes, I am back again, writing this poem during my lunch period. See how  
devoted I am to this? Hope you enjoy the more poems to come! I finally have  
a poem from Riku for all you Riku fans out there (ps. Sora is my  
preference) (  
  
Disclaimer Don't own Kingdom Hearts, blah, blah, blah, you know the  
drill....  
  
"Me and My Mind" (Riku talking)  
  
This battle has raged on since the beginning of time:  
  
Between the light and the dark, between me and my mind.  
  
When does the brain begin to deceive,  
  
And listen to all the lies it receives?  
  
I didn't know that I'd turned into a fool,  
  
When I trusted the enemies who "played it cool".  
  
And Ansem had me up against the wall.  
  
I didn't act brave, I didn't stand tall.  
  
I pushed my friend away when I needed him most.  
  
I was stupid to think Sora would ever boast.  
  
That he would turn away and betray a friend.  
  
But didn't I almost do that in the end?  
  
My heart was nearly gone, my soul ripped out,  
  
I thought I was doing good, I had no doubt.  
  
I had good intentions to save Kairi.  
  
Too bad the darkness had blinded me.  
  
So now I face the outcome of the choices I made,  
  
To do so much wrong, a price must be paid.  
  
My story is unique, one only I can tell,  
  
Of how I went form the dark to the light, and became a mere shell.  
  
Hope all you Riku fans are happy!! Since I'm typing this up at school I  
decided to keep in my split personalities until I have time for them to  
write what they have to say. 'Kay? 


	4. My Nightmare

AN I'm gonna put my fanfics on here soon. I still need to finish these  
poems up! I'll probably keep adding more if I suddenly think of a subject.  
  
Disclaimer Even though I am in love with Sora, I do not own him. I don't  
own Kingdom Hearts either, though I would like to get a job at Disney. I'd  
help them design the characters. I'd make Sora able to change clothes like  
into only boxers (or he could wear nothing at all! j/k!)  
  
"My Nightmare" (Kairi to Sora)  
  
That dream is coming back again, it just won't go away.  
  
The one where you hold me in your arms and tell me everything's okay.  
  
It seems that the only two people on the earth is you and me.  
  
You enter my heart, you enter my mind, and fill me completely.  
  
Time stops and it never seems to start again.  
  
As I feel the warmth of my lover, companion, friend.  
  
I realize that this is the perfect moment.  
  
You are the one that I need-you are heaven-sent.  
  
I wish that the world would just let us be,  
  
And that my dream would become a reality.  
  
But suddenly the world goes dark, and you're nowhere to be seen.  
  
Why did destiny tear us apart and fate intervene?  
  
I become cold, alone, unable to move, but able to speak.  
  
I call out your name but no one answers, so my body becomes weak.  
  
The rain falls hard and lightning strikes, but I don't seem to care.  
  
The only thing I'm thinking is that now it's my nightmare.  
  
Yay! I'm getting faster at typing. I must continue........................ 


	5. The Depths of My Heart

AN I'm reading two fanfics at this time. They are "Torn Between Two" by  
kietah-chan and "To Light a Candle" by rem-chan. I would highly recommend  
reading those because they are really good. Hopefully people are saying  
that about my poems. Please feel free to give me tips, insight, anything  
(hopefully good reviews though).  
Disclaimer It really is a nightmare when I don't own Kingdom  
Hearts.............  
  
"In the Depths of My Heart" (Sora talking when he became a Heartless)  
  
In the depths of my heart, what will I find?  
  
The light that sees or the darkness that blinds?  
  
At first it's all good-a glimmer of light,  
  
But then it's covered in darkness-I've lost my sight.  
  
I'm endlessly falling in a place called Nowhere.  
  
And now suddenly I don't seem to care.  
  
Who are these people that flash before my eyes?  
  
They have become engulfed in lies....  
  
Kairi's just a girl, Riku's just a guy,  
  
Donald and Goofy are just some creatures I saw nearby.  
  
For some reason they all seem familiar to me,  
  
But I can't remember who they're supposed to be.  
  
As I'm falling I feel myself transform.  
  
It's okay though 'cause there's no one here to mourn.  
  
I see another figure which appears in front of me.  
  
I don't recognize him at all, whoever could he be?  
  
That brown hair, those blue eyes, it must be someone I don't know.  
  
Suddenly I can see reality and my true evil shows.  
  
I lift my arm to find a jet black claw, I'm not the same.  
  
I don't know my family, friends, even my own name.  
  
I travel through Hollow Bastion, seeking a pure soul.  
  
I catch a scent and hunt it down-it's my only goal.  
  
This person looks familiar but it's only that girl I see,  
  
And there's those two creatures-wait-something's coming back to me.  
  
I hear a voice, could it be? Yes, it's her I'm sure.  
  
A princess of heart must be my only cure.  
  
I feel a sensation burning in me without alarm.  
  
I find myself holding Kairi in my arms.  
  
Now I remember, my name is Sora and I'm the master of the Keyblade.  
  
I'm out of the darkness, into the light, I'm no longer afraid.  
  
I guess there's darkness in everyone's heart, no matter how pure it may be.  
  
Even though there is darkness in my heart at least I can see.  
  
Which means when I look in the depths of my heart I will find,  
  
More light than I thought that I had in my mind.  
  
Becoming a Heartless is something I never want to go through again.  
  
I don't want to forget my name, my girl, my friends...  
  
But I'll endure any challenge, endure any fight,  
  
For I know now that I am more in the light.  
***************************************************************************  
Phew, my longest poem yet! I think I'm getting writer's cramp......... 


	6. I'm Not the One

AN: Hey everyone! I'm so happy that I got reviews!! ( Again I'm at lunch  
but I ate some cashews so hopefully I'll last a little while longer with my  
hunger!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts, yada, yada, yada.....  
  
Shout outs: To all the great people who reviewed: pingpong867, October  
Girl, and Numair's Daine. Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I'm Not The One" (Sora to Kairi)  
  
I'm trapped in my mind and I can't get out.  
  
I'm getting fears, I'm having doubt.  
  
I don't think my words will ring true,  
  
When I said "I'll come back to you."  
  
I promised you, I gave you my word.  
  
I wish what I said was never heard,  
  
'Cause now you'll be waiting for me only in vain.  
  
Until someday you realize I never came,  
  
And I'll never come 'cause it's been so many years.  
  
Don't you know you're not the only one in tears?  
  
If I could come to you you know I would.  
  
And then we could be together like we should.  
  
But it's too late, I've already made up my mind,  
  
That you're someone I'll never find.  
  
I'm sorry that I don't have faith or believe,  
  
That in my heart you'll never leave.  
  
You'll move on with someone else I bet,  
  
And I too will try hard to forget,  
  
What we had, because it brings too much pain.  
  
To remember your face, even your name.  
  
It'll be hard for you like it's hard for me,  
  
When you finally snap back to reality.  
  
And realize that I'll never come,  
  
When you realize that I'm not the one.  
****************************************************************************  
********** I know it's a sad one. My next ones will be kinda  
sad too but I'll put up happy ones soon!!! 


	7. His Gaze Meets His Own

AN: I forgot to put in my bio what my twin sister's penname was so you  
could read her stuff-it's KHfreak999-at least, I think it is.... I must  
check...  
  
Disclaimer: Even though I still own Kingdom Hearts I can at least own  
Final Fantasy right?  
Jamba-Khan: Wrong! You can't own anything!!!! You can't even do anything!  
aliasfan: Oh no, the great Jamba-Khan has awakened! If I can't do anything  
than how come I'm typing right now.  
Jama-Khan: *silence*  
aliasfan: ha-ha, got ya there!  
Jamba-Khan: Shutup!!!  
  
"His Gaze Meets His Own" (About Sora fighting Shadow Sora in Neverland)  
  
Sweat drips off his arms and face,  
  
He sees movement, his heart quickens a pace.  
  
He pushes his feet into the ground.  
  
Heavy breathing is the only sound.  
  
Gripping the Keyblade secure and tight,  
  
Preparing himself for the grueling fight.  
  
His chest is heaving up and down,  
  
He's hoping to win another round.  
  
His heart still thumps, his body still in pain,  
  
Remembering all the Heartless he had slain.  
  
He takes a step forward and lifts his eyes,  
  
His gaze meets his own-a big surprise.  
  
He's confident that he won't lose again,  
  
There's an easy shot, he's wide open.  
  
But he doesn't want to put him in his place like anyone else.  
  
That's why they say it's never a good idea to fight yourself.  
************************************************************************  
Please R&R! 


	8. Puddle of Blood

AN: This next poem is more sad and dark...but please don't worry, I'll be up  
and running with some happy ones too (if that's what you people want). It  
might take me awhile because I want to post some fanfics that I have.  
  
Disclaimer: I'll own Kingdom Hearts when pigs fly.........hey, is that a flying  
pig I see? Muehehehehe!!!!!! Oh no, it's just a deformed pigeon. (Sorry, my  
hunger is getting to me).  
  
"Puddle of Blood" (random person talking)  
  
The Heartless find me in a lost world, alone, and they claw at my skin.  
  
They see my heart, how much light there is, they're gonna change that, they  
want in  
  
I have no protection or weapon so I stand there, "Hey come inside!"  
  
Though my outside looks good, my inside is now tainted from the Heartless.  
  
The perfection is gone, they've created a monster in me-a mess.  
  
I had no choice as the darkness came and pushed the light out of my heart.  
  
If I'd known I'd lose my memories, I would have said "NO" from the start.  
  
Now I'm one of them, without a heart, no conscience to tell me what's  
right.  
  
Pretty soon all I do is seek out those with hearts that are more in the  
light.  
  
Never again will I see sunlight, hear myself laugh, smell a rosebud.  
  
And instead I'll be crying, dying, lying in a puddle of blood.  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	9. All You Have To Do

AN: Ah, I'm back from a short weekend. I wrote two more poems over the  
weekend so be proud of me. Usually when I can't think of anything I just  
think of a single phrase and then I grow from there.  
  
Shout outs: Thank you for all your reviews: mistercow and Kenastar101!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I can only hope that Sora will  
forgive me.....  
  
"All You Have To Do" (Kairi talking to Sora)  
  
All you have to do to make me smile is to smile yourself.  
  
All you have to do to make me lose my concentration is to stare into my  
eyes.  
  
All you have to do to give me butterflies is to hold me.  
  
All you have to do to cheer me up is to kiss me.  
  
All you have to do to make me sad is to leave me alone.  
  
All you have to do to build my confidence is to point at the stars.  
  
All you have to do to make me want to be with you for the rest of my life  
is nothing.  
  
You speak the loudest in silence.  
  
****************************************************************************  
******** 


	10. A Message in A Bottle

AN: I hope more people will read these and that the people who wanted me to  
write more will read these too! I was sick yesterday but today I'm okay!  
Less time writing AN, more time writing poems!  
  
Disclaimer: Who doesn't own Kingdom Hearts? Me, okay, it's me!!! I know,  
it's a tragedy!!!!!!!!!  
  
This poem hopefully isn't confusing to anyone. It's sort of like my own  
interpretation of the things in Deep Dive: the bottle and the hooded guy  
who says "Where's Sora?" and fights the Heartless. Basically it's about how  
Kairi sent the bottle out to sea. The hooded guy found it and tried to look  
for Sora to tell him that Kairi still cares for him. But if the unknown  
never finds Sora then the message means nothing! If anyone's still confused  
after reading you can ask me to explain it! Thanx!  
  
"A Message in a Bottle"  
  
The love letter that was written by Kairi,  
  
is a message in a bottle floating out to sea.  
  
An unknown path but a set destination,  
  
it endures the beatings of the rain and sun.  
  
Valuable and treasured is the bottle's content.  
  
Only for Sora the letter is meant.  
  
It finally arrives on a sandy shore.  
  
To others it's just a bottle, nothing more.  
  
But to the person who finds it and reads what she's written,  
  
He desperately tries to look for him:  
  
the intended receiver who must know she still cares.  
  
Who needs to know that she's still there.  
  
But if that person never finds who they're looking for,  
  
All he can do is hope she'll write more.  
  
He doesn't want his chances of finding him to be null.  
  
But if he can't find Sora it will always remain just a message in a bottle.  
  
**********************************************************************  
Please R&R!! 


	11. In A Single Moment

AN: Hooray! I'm back, this time with a Riku poem. I know a lot of you liked  
the other one. This one is sort of similar but I knew you'd want one. I'm  
sorry if I have too many Kairi-Sora poems but I'm that kind of person. Sora  
for life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, I'm excited about this. Please R&R!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, I would not be sitting  
here typing stuff out. Who knows what I would be doing...................  
  
"In A Single Moment" (Riku talking)  
  
In a single moment, I threw it all away,  
  
I let the darkness in and it decided to stay.  
  
I wasn't afraid of its power and might,  
  
So when it took me I didn't put up a fight.  
  
If I had known what would come of my future,  
  
I would have used another way to save her-  
  
Kairi, the girl that I'll never win back,  
  
for unlike Sora it is a heart that I lack.  
  
I could have had it all...the Keyblade's power...  
  
that night when there was a meteor shower.  
  
But I never looked back as I took the wrong turn.  
  
I guess you have to make mistakes to learn.  
  
I can't seem to forgive myself for what I've done.  
  
I've kicked myself for believing and trusting Ansem.  
  
Even though the scars outside I can feel,  
  
the ones inside will never heal.  
  
I want to scream, I can't take it anymore!!  
  
I don't even know what I'm living for.  
  
I cannot change the decision I made,  
  
so in my head this phrase will be played:  
  
I let the darkness in and it decided to stay,  
  
In a single moment I threw it all away.  
  
**************************************************************** 


	12. Kingdom Hearts

AN: No one has reviewed in a while! People who read the first couple poems  
told me to write more. I did, but they're not reading them! So please  
R&R!!! I'm trying to write different poems so they're not all about one  
topic or person!!! Reviewing will make my day!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, 'kay? By the way, my altar egos  
died a long time ago because I abused them. *sorry*  
  
Kingdom Hearts  
  
Maybe the journey has already begun,  
  
under the rise of the moon and the set of the sun.  
  
The doors are open, the Keyholes unsealed,  
  
At that moment a new hero is revealed.  
  
As a world is destroyed, a star will fall.  
  
It signifies the breaking down of a wall.  
  
The Keyblade choose its rightful master,  
  
so the Heartless are coming stronger and faster.  
  
The actions of another affects more than themself  
  
Strangers come to new worlds seeking help.  
  
They can now travel through galactic space,  
  
and finally meet their dreams face to face.  
  
New friendships are made, but others well forgotten,  
  
as they struggle to save the hearts of men.  
  
And to find a King who is strong and true,  
  
to save a girl from the ultimate doom.  
  
A promises' power and their hearts' connection,  
  
involves drastic measures and taking action.  
  
You cannot back out of it once it starts,  
  
This is the story called Kingdom Hearts.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! 


	13. I Never Meant to Make You Cry

AN: I've had a lot of Riku poems lately, so I've finally come up with a  
Sora one. Let me explain this poem a bit. Basically, it's just talking  
about how Sora wishes that he could have gone to Destiny Islands with  
Kairi. He knows that she's sad and crying and he feels that he's at fault.  
Sora wants to explain to her everything but even he doesn't know. He also  
reminisces about that day when he and Kairi separated. Please R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired of sayin' this, but I have to, so once again-I don't  
own Kingdom Hearts! There.  
  
"I Never Meant to Make You Cry" (Sora talking to Kairi)  
  
I wish there was something I could do,  
  
I'm sorry for the pain I've put us through.  
  
I never meant to make you cry,  
  
But I don't have an alibi:  
  
A reason to explain everything.  
  
"Cause even I don't know what's happening!  
  
We were so close to each other...inches away!  
  
But where I was I had to stay.  
  
We had held hands and I promised to return again.  
  
And I hope I'll be greeted with arms wide open.  
  
SO here I am, just missing you,  
  
Hoping that my wish will come true.  
  
I want to know my destiny, our fate,  
  
But I guess those answers will have to wait.  
  
I'm mad that we aren't together physically!  
  
Well, not doing something that couldn't be done: Who could blame me?  
  
I just wish there was a way we could both not be sad.  
  
But there's no way that I'd forget the good times we had!  
  
I'm sorry for the tears you have to dry,  
  
I never meant to make you cry.  
  
****************************************************************** 


	14. A Broken Road

AN: Here's another chappie with a poem! Yay! It's another Riku one. Well,  
when inspiration hits me, I gotta use it! It's symbolic too, so me likey  
it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin', 'kay?  
  
"A Broken Road" (Riku talking)  
  
I'm walking on "Love", now a broken road.  
  
I made mistakes-now I bear the load.  
  
I've let Kairi go-I guess that's a start,  
  
But who could love a guy with no heart?  
  
My chances of finding someone are as low as can be.  
  
I just don't know how anyone could ever love me.  
  
'Cause I don't even love myself, so what can be done?  
  
This road that I'm on, should I stay or run?  
  
The path to my right doesn't look too bad.  
  
The sigh says "The Road of the Memories You've Had".  
  
I think I'll pass, but what's my other option?  
  
The road to the left: "Eternal Damnation".  
  
Not that one either-guess I'm stuck here on "Love".  
  
I must make a choice now, it'll be tough.  
  
I don't think I'll run, but neither will I stay.  
  
Should I throw my life away?  
  
No, I think instead of walking on a road that's broken,  
  
I'll leave my mind and soul open,  
  
In hopes of finding myself a girl.  
  
She'll be the only person I'll love in this world.  
  
I'll repair this road, find my body a new part.  
  
If I can fix a road, can I fix a heart?  
  
************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	15. After All

AN: Hey everyone! It's me again. Actually, I'm not saying hi to anyone  
'cause no one's read this in a while. 'sokay, long as SOMEONE reads all of  
them. C'mon people! R&R! I need reviewers to get me motivated. Otherwise  
I'm sad! ( No, I must be happy! ( Alrighty, on with the poem! Anyone who is  
reading this, please read "Black Orchid" by Doomboy! It's a really good  
ficcy and people need to review! Thanx!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though in many of the poems it  
doesn't specifically mention anyone or anything from KH. By the way, this  
next poem is a long time after Sora and Kairi get separated. Basically,  
Kairi thinks she could handle her life without him but she finds out she  
was wrong!  
  
"After All" (Kairi to Sora)  
  
When we were together, you made me strong,  
  
But now that we've been apart for so long,  
  
I've lost my strength, I've become so weak,  
  
To the point that I'd feel naked without a tear on my cheek.  
  
I figures out that I'm not so tall,  
  
I guess I need you after all.  
  
See, I thought for just a while I could be without you,  
  
That I'd overcome any obstacle I was put through.  
  
Now I know that I'm wrong 'cause I can't do as I please.  
  
I can't feel my heart and I'm weak in the knees.  
  
I thought for sure that I wouldn't fall.  
  
I guess I need you after all.  
  
See, I figured that this body could run without love.  
  
I was wrong, 'cause that's what it needs to be full of.  
  
Everyone can tell that I need you near,  
  
So I can go face to face with the world without fear.  
  
But for now I know that I'm really quite small.  
  
I guess I need you after all.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Thanx for reading! Please review! 


	16. Revenge is Sweet

**AN:** Okay, here's another poem! I really like this one, for many reasons. One, it's from Ansem's PoV. And secondly, it's not in my usual rhyming format. Thirdly, it's not a romantic topic. I know a lot of mine have been, so sorry if you're not into that! Well, enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never will....wait, did I just see KH on eBay? ;)  
  
**"Revenge is Sweet" (Ansem talking to Sora)**  
  
One of these days I'm gonna get you.  
  
You don't know how and don't know when.  
  
I'll find a way to put you through,  
  
Painful suffering again and again.  
  
I'll get back at you for beating me.  
  
Remember that my defeat didn't mean the end.  
  
By the time I'm through with you you'll beg for mercy.  
  
It'll be you, not me, who'll bow down instead.  
  
Because of all the torture you'll cast your Keyblade aside.  
  
Then I'll command all of the Heartless to attack.  
  
As I relax and enjoy the ride,  
  
This time you won't be able to call your Keyblade back.  
  
For I've found a way, a glitch in the system.  
  
Yes, I know, I'm so underestimated.  
  
Now, along with Hollow Bastion, the world will be my kingdom.  
  
And I'll be the king, a crown of darkness on my head.  
  
I soon won't have to wait for the day,  
  
When you'll be dying, lying at my feet.  
  
And do you know what I would say?  
  
Three little words: revenge is sweet.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Thanks for reading! Now, push the little review button and review! Thanks! :D 


	17. Bound For Eternity

**AN:** Hello! Today is a beautiful day! Though it has been raining a lot  
lately. I can almost taste summer! I can't wait till I'm in college and I  
can get out of school in early May! Yah, they got it lucky. Well, this next  
poem doesn't rhyme (pause for shocking scream). Well, I don't expect that  
effect, it's just that most of my poems rhyme. I think about 3 of my poems  
don't rhyme. So yah, anyways, this poem basically is just talking about  
life as a Heartless. I thought I'd give you a change from my usual romance  
or angst poems. I've been trying to come up with different poems that  
aren't just about Riku, Kairi, and Sora, like the Ansem poem or this  
Heartless one. Well, enough yacking, enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I wish I could own Kingdom Hearts. Disney, can I please?! Just  
for one day? No? Not even for a minute? Ugh, people these days! No respect!  
  
**"Bound For Eternity"** (a Heartless talking)  
  
They say that darkness is my prison, where I am bound for eternity,  
  
That the mark of death is permanently imprinted on my chest.  
  
Forever trapped amidst the evil,  
  
Ever searching for...the one.  
  
The goal that I live for...breathe for...  
  
I must get him...find him...kill him.  
  
His heart, I want his heart!  
  
I feed upon the soul, suck the life out of anyone who gets in my way.  
  
Then they become...one of us.  
  
One of the death-seekers,  
  
A part of death itself.  
  
Memories forgotten, the past unknown,  
  
They say that darkness is my prison, where I am bound for eternity.  
  
Well I say darkness is my place of freedom, my world, where everyone will  
soon live.  
  
=============================================================

Special thanks to Wingaurd, Hikari15candles, star's dreams, and mizer girl! Please review for each poem becuase I want to know what you think about each one. Open for improvements! Thanks!   
I hoped you liked it! Please review! Let me know what you think of my non-  
rhyming poems, 'cause I'm not sure if any of them are good! Thanks!


	18. It's Now Or Never

**AN:** Thank you all SO much for your reviews! You make me feel so special!  
  
**Shoutouts:  
Aramer:** I can't just come up with these poems right off the bat. Sometimes  
I'm on the bus or in school and a phrase just pops into my head. Then I  
expand on it and it becomes a poem! Thanks for putting me as your  
favorites!  
  
**Captain Spam:** It's okay that you didn't review all of them. Even though I  
do want to know what people thought of each one, as long as you read them,  
I guess that's okay (though I still like reading people's reviews). But  
yah, everyone has homework, who could blame you? Oh, and I like rhyming  
poems better too. That's why I have more of them!  
  
**Hikari:** Girl, I love you to death! Thanks so much for reviewing. I just  
started writing back to people 'cause I love it when other people do that  
for me. It makes it more personal. Oh yah, and I just signed into  
fictionpress.com, though I don't have anything up yet, and I'm only reading  
one story. If your name for fictionpress is still hikari, I'll check up on  
you to see if you start a story on it! I'd like to put a story up there too  
sometime.  
  
**Waitingforthestars:** Thank you SO much for all of your reviews! You made me  
feel so happy when I read them!  
  
**Disclaimer:** Enough waiting, on with the poem! Oh yah, and I don't own  
Kingdom Hearts. This next poem is pretty self explanatory.  
  
**"It's Now or Never"**  
  
The Heartless are coming, there's not much time  
  
Make sure that no one's left behind  
  
Grab your sword, load your gun  
  
Attack them now, don't try to run  
  
They'll take your heart if you're unprotected  
  
You'll become an Unknown, both light and dark rejected  
  
So take action before the Heartless arrive  
  
Your main goal here is to stay alive  
  
You better move quickly, you can't afford to wait  
  
Make sure that darkness is not your fate  
  
You're only hope is to try and endeavor  
  
Remember that it's now of never.

===================================================  
  
Hope you liked it. Oh, and here's a sneak peek at the next poem:  
I can't escape, nowhere to run  
I'm living in an insane asylum.  
Okay, that's all I'm giving you. And for you Hikari, it's a Riku poem!


	19. Insane Asylum

**AN:** Hello my peoples! Thanks so much for all your reviews! I may not come  
out with another one in a while. It really depends, 'cause the ideas pop  
into my head, but sometimes I can't think of anything at all. This next poem might freak you out a little bit. To give you the run down, it's basically just Riku saying that the darkness is his insane asylum. Yes, it's kind of weird, but please review!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, though the poem doesn't necessarily  
have to be about Riku, it is, so I have to put this disclaimer here  
(doesn't it get annoying?!)  
  
**Shoutouts:  
star's dreams:** You should put up another poem! I liked your other one, so  
don't stop writing!  
  
**arisu reborn:** Man, I already luv ya 'cause you're incorportating my poem  
with your picture using your OC (was it Koyu?) I can't wait to see it!  
  
**hikari:** I love you like a sister, too! Ya know, when I was in 7th grade, my  
friends and I would always say this to each other: lylas. It's an acronym  
for "love you like a sister". I tried looking for your poem on  
fictionpress.com and searched for Quietnena but I didn't find anything!  
I'll try looking again, 'cause I'm really looking forward to reading it!  
  
**Lyphe:** Thanks for reviewing. You managed to pick out one of my few poems  
that don't rhyme, and I like my rhyming ones better, like this next one!  
  
**"Insane Asylum"** (Riku talking)  
  
I'm still trying to find,  
What I lost-it's my mind.  
Every time I look around-walls are white,  
Lost my sight.  
I can't escape, nowhere to run.  
I'm living in an insane asylum.  
Purgatory, in disgrace,  
I checked myself into this place!  
Don't you know that I can't feel?  
Do you know that I'm not real?  
I can't escape, nowhere to run.  
I'm living in an insane asylum.  
Wardrobe full of straight jackets,  
A permanent resident of darkness.  
Forever experiencing shock therapy,  
The doctors call me one word: crazy.  
I can't escape, nowhere to run.  
I'm living in an insane asylum. 


	20. Miracles

**AN:** Konichiwa! (Hee hee, thanks Zanisha!) Thanks everyone for all of your  
reviews! You make me feel so special (and I'm so special I'm in special  
ed!) Just kidding! Well, I don't think I'll be coming out with poems as  
much as I have recently. It's just that ideas keep popping up in my head. I  
was in English class reading some book, and the line in the book said  
'Hollywood is my life'. Of course, the book was boring so I started spacing  
out. Then I thought about the phrase. What if I changed it to 'Death is my  
life'? And then I just went from there! I know that my poems have been  
really dark recently, so I'll try to come up with some happy ones, 'kay?!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.  
  
**"Miracles"** (a Heartless or Riku, no one in particular)  
  
Death is my life, life is my death,  
  
I wallow in the darkness taking one last breath.  
  
I can't go back to who I used to be.  
  
Miracles don't come so easily.  
  
I've died a desperate, lonely soul,  
  
I have no heart, in its place is a hole.  
  
No meaning at all, just nothingness,  
  
Forever awake, never a second of rest.  
  
They say our savior has already come,  
  
But if he has, then why are all these lives still undone?  
  
Why has our kind grown immensely in number?  
  
Why has the darkness still captured us under?  
  
There's no way that my old life can be restored.  
  
For all the things I've done, this is my just reward.  
  
Death is my life, life is my death,  
  
I wallow in the darkness taking one last breath.  
  
I can't go back to who I used to be.  
  
Miracles don't come so easily.  
  
===========================================  
  
Okay, now to clear some things up for you. I am not an anarchist! I don't  
mean that Jesus is not coming. The 'savior' I was referring to is not  
Jesus, but Sora. The Heartless, or whoever's talking, doesn't think that  
anyone can change them back to normal humans again or save them. People  
have said that Sora is the Keyblade Master, and he will restore everything  
to normal. But whoever's talking thinks that it will not happen. Okay, hope  
everything's cleared up.  
  
Listen up R&Rers! If you have a request for a poem for me to do, I'll try  
to do it. For example, if you want me to write about Kairi going out to  
find Sora, or maybe about what was going on in Maleficent's mind when Sora  
came to defeat her, then tell me! I'll try to do it. Now, those were just  
some examples I made up off the top of my head, I don't think I'll do  
those. But if anyone requests anything, I'll do the best I can. Thanks! 


	21. Trust In Me

**AN:** Sorry it took me such a long time to post this poem up! I have this  
huge art project that I need to finish up. Yep, still counting down...just 8  
more days. Man, it seems like forever! This year has gone by so fast, but  
now that school is ending it's going by really slow. Oh well! Captain Spam,  
my English class is probably just as boring as yours! At times it can be  
fun, but lately it's been one of my least favorite classes! But, the only  
reason that I like that class is because it's one of the few rooms I'm in  
that's air conditioned! :P Remember, if anyone has any poem suggestions,  
please tell me them in your review!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I can't, don't, and will never own Kingdom Hearts!  
  
**"Trust In Me"** (Maleficent talking to Riku about Sora's "betrayal")  
  
**_Dedicated to Captain Spam  
_**  
He's slowly forgetting you, hour after hour  
  
You're getting weaker as he's gaining power  
  
The weapon he holds is not rightfully his  
  
It belongs to another, do you know who it is?  
  
You! Yes, you! Shouldn't you get it back?  
  
With the Keyblade in your hands there is nothing you'll lack  
  
Find the princesses and bring them to me  
  
Only then will you be able to save Kairi  
  
Sora's on the wrong path, see, he's found other friends  
  
He doesn't want to see you anymore or make amends  
  
He'll only get in your way, he'll make you fall  
  
Don't listen to what he says at all  
  
His words are like daggers, they'll cut you deep  
  
So why would you allow him the Keyblade to keep?  
  
You've always been smarter, faster, and stronger  
  
Why have it be the other way around any longer?  
  
He betrayed you and he doesn't even care  
  
But for you, dear boy, I'll always be there  
  
The darkness will strengthen you, on your heart it won't feed  
  
Find comfort in me, I am all that you need  
  
Riku, you will be the hero, you are the one  
  
Remember, I love you as if you were my son  
  
Don't believe Sora. Trust in me for I'm not a liar  
  
I'll give you what you want, anything you desire.  
  
===============================================  
  
Hope you liked it! Oh, and this poem was dedicated to Captain Spam because  
she gave me the idea! Luv ya! 


	22. The Journey

**AN:** Hey guys! Yah, I know I haven't posted a poem up in like two weeks. The  
weird thing is, it feels like I haven't put one up for two months! So  
anyways, I think this is gonna be my last poem for a while. I have tons of  
other ideas for fics and not enough ideas for more poems. I'm sure I'll  
post up more poems once Chain of Memories or KH2 comes out, but for now,  
I'm stopping. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. This next poem is really  
bad (in my opinion). I tried to make it more light-hearted and 'funny' like  
Captain Spam suggested (since a lot of my poems are sad and stuff). So  
anyways, hope you enjoy this poem, it'll be my last one for a LONG time!  
  
**Disclaimer:** -sheds a tears- This'll be the last time in a while that I say  
in a poem posting that I don't own Kingdom Hearts!  
  
**"The Journey"** (Sora talking)  
  
The journey we had was exciting and new,  
  
Let me tell you about what we went through.  
  
My home was quite fun on Destiny Islands,  
  
I lived there with Riku and Kairi, my friends.  
  
A meteor shower brought me to Traverse Town,  
  
That's where Donald and Goofy were found.  
  
Then off to Wonderland, imagine that,  
  
There's a queen, Alice, and the Cheshire cat.  
  
We had to get out of there, to the jungle deep,  
  
Where as his home, the gorillas let Tarzan keep.  
  
In the Olympus Coliseum we put up a fight,  
  
We beat the Cerberus with all our might.  
  
Then it was back to Traverse Town to fulfill our role,  
  
We beat the Opposite Armor and locked the Keyhole.  
  
We headed to Agrabah, a place of magic and thieves,  
  
Once we beat Jafar we were so glad to leave.  
  
Hardly anyone believes this part of our tale,  
  
When we tell them we traveled inside a whale.  
  
In Atlantica, breathing under water was fun,  
  
But it was tough standing up against Ursula and King Triton.  
  
Halloween Town got me scared even more,  
  
As we had to defeat Oogie Boogie and his manor.  
  
Peter Pan taught us how to fly in Neverland,  
  
He told us about the time he cut off Hook's hand.  
  
You have to try really hard but if you look,  
  
You'll see Pooh and me on the cover of a book.  
  
Hollow Bastion was a warning signal from the start,  
  
But afterwards I was able to restore Kairi's heart.  
  
End Of the World was easier than I thought,  
  
I beat Ansem quickly, he barely fought.  
  
So now I'm chasing Pluto, trying to get the letter,  
  
Will you know how my journey ends? You better!

===========================================  
Wow! Corny-licious! lol Anyways, thanks again to all my reviewers! Peace  
out!


End file.
